VA-3 Invader
. ---- 'VA-3M "INVADER" VARIABLE BOMBER' RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND Northrom Grumman have proven themselves to be excellent manufacturers of Bombers throughout their long history. Even more so with the UN Armed Forces having created the orginal VA-3 Invader Bomber, the SB-10 Starwing and VAB-2 Bombers. The VA-3 was so popular with the UN that several upgrade versions of the VA-3 were created for the UN. The latest version being the VA-3M, a sub-aquatic specialisation mecha, capable of operating both above and below the sea's surface. Using advances in variable fighter design Northrom Grumman decreased the size of the fighter slightly, and made the it more aerodynamic to allow it better fluidity in the water and in the air. The gatling gun of the original Invader was replaced with pontoon mounted beam guns. Also as to the creation of internally mounted micro missiles, the VA-3M carries one micro missile launcher bay in each pontoon. The VA-3M Invader has also received an armour upgrade, which explains its slightly slower speed than the original VA-3. Despite the VAB-2 Wraith taking over as the primary fighter/bomber of the UN Armed Forces, the VA-3M is being brought into place as the primary naval warface fighter/bomber due to its specialisation with surface and sub-surface naval combat. RPG STATS Vehicle Type: VA-3A (First mass-produced version) VA-3B (Upgraded version equipped with improved sensors) EVA-3A (Invader variant designed for electronic warfare) VA-3C (Version produced for civilian use) VA-3M (Amphibious version produced for surface and underwater warfare) VA-3C Custom (Custom version originally produced for civilian use) Class: All-environment variable attack aircraft Manufacturer: Northrom Grumman Crew: One pilot wearing Tactical Life Support System Operational Deployment: 2040 MDC BY LOCATION: Head Sensor 15 (1) Head 85 Arms/Pontoona (2) 160 each Legs (2) 225 each (2) Main Body 400 (3) Engine Nacelles (2) 180 each Wings/Arm Shields (2) 75 each Tails (2) 45 each Reinforced Pilot Compartment 250 NOTES: (1) Destroying the head of the Invader will knock out the mecha's major sensor systems, including all of the optics systems (infrared, nightvision, thermal). Radar and communications will also be knocked out, though a backup radio system will allow the pilot to communicate if needed. (2) Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. If the reinforced pilot's compartment has not been breached (and the pilot killed) he can attempt to eject from the doomed aircraft and parachute to safety. (3) Destruction of one engine nacelle will reduce air speeds by 50% and make it impossible for the VA-3M to achieve orbit on its own. Destruction of both engine nacelles will completely disable the aircraft, sending it into an unpowered dive and eventually crashing. SPEEDS: RUNNING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 54 mph (86.4 kmph) LEAPING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 20 ft (6 m) high or 33 ft (10 m) long without thrusters. FLYING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION: 200 mph (320 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION: Mach 2.2 max speed at 10,000 meters above sea level. Max speed from 10,000 to 30,000+ metres is Mach 4.2+ STATISTICAL DATA: HEIGHT: 4.82 m in fighter configuration. WIDTH: 16.20 m in fighter configuration (wingspan) LENGTH: 15.82 m in fighter configuration. WEIGHT: 13,300 kg empty. PHYSICAL STRENGTH: Equal to a P.S. of 70 CARGO: Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. COMPATIBLE FAST PACKS: None WEAPON SYSTEMS: #'PONTOON BEAM GUNS(2):' Contained within the forward section of the VA-3's Pontoons are two beam guns. In Battloid mode they poke forward from between the three fingers of the pontoon hand. In fighter mode they are fixed forward and unable to move, the pilot would have to line up the VA-3 to hit a target. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Anti-mecha #*'SECONDARY PURPOSE:' Air-to-ground strafing runs #*'RANGE:' 4000 feet (1200 m) #*'DAMAGE:' 2D6x10 M.D. per beam gun. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Can be fire 4 times per round #*'PAYLOAD:' Effectively Unlimited. #* #'BIFORS ALL-ENVIRONMENT HIGH-MANEUVERABILITY MINI-MISSILE CLUSTERS:' The rear of the VA-3M's pontoons contain two concealed missile launcher bays, that can each hold up to 12 new high-maneuverability mini-missiles from Bifors in each bay. The missiles can be fired in any mode; fighter, gerwalk, or soldier. Any type of mini-missile can be used in the launchers, but usually only the Bifors high-maneuverability mini-missiles are used. #*'PRIMARY PURPOSE:' Assault #*'MISSILE TYPES:' Any type of standard UN Spacy Mini-Missile, or the new Bifors high-maneuverability mini-missiles. #*'RANGE:' 1 mile (1.6 km). #*'DAMAGE:' 2D4x10 M.D. #*'RATE OF FIRE:' Volleys of 1-12 missiles per launcher, per round. One volley counts as one attack. If necessary, all 24 missiles can be fired in a single round by expending two attacks. #*'BONUSES:' +3 to strike, +1 to dodge. #*'PAYLOAD:' 12 missiles per launcher; 24 total. #'WEAPON HARD POINTS (10):' The primary purpose of the VA-3M is to deliver bombs and other ordinance, and the mecha is equipped with 10 hard points for this purpose. Six hardpoints are wing-mounted (3 on each wing), and four are located on the main body. Each hardpoint can hold one long range missile, three medium range missiles, or six bombs. The hard points can also be used to hold special ordinance packages, such as sensor units and electronic warfare suites. NOTE: Due to the location of the hard points, ALL missiles must be fired or ejected before the VA-3M can convert into soldier mode. This is a serious flaw in the Invader design, and explains why soldier mode is seldom used by VA-3M pilots. #*'LONG RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Heavy Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Spacecraft #**'Missile Types:' Any type of UN Spacy Long Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': Volleys of 1 to 10 missiles per attack. #**'Payload': One per hardpoint; 10 maximum. #*'MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES' #**'Primary Purpose': Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Mecha #**'Missile Types:' Any type of UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. #**'Range:' Varies with missile type. #**'Damage:' Varies with missile type. #**'Rate of Fire': Volleys of 1 to 10 missiles per attack. #**'Payload': Three per hardpoint; up to 30 maximum. #*'STANDARD BOMBS (UNGUIDED MISSILES)' #**'Primary Purpose': Ground Assault #**'Secondary Purpose': Anti-Fortification #**'Missile Type': Standard UN Spacy bombs, usually high explosive or fragmentation. #**'Mega-Damage': 1D12x10 M.D. #**'Rate of Fire': Volleys of 1 to 10 missiles per attack. #**'Payload': 6 per hardpoint; up to 60 maximum. #**'Note': Bombs can be laser-guided or unguided. Unguided bombs are -4 to strike a stationary ground target, -6 to strike a moving target(s), and -10 to hit a small moving target like a mecha or vehicle. Guided bombs do not have these penalties, but require a spotter to illuminate the target with a laser designator. If the designator looses sight of the target the previous penalties immediately apply. Fast Packs. THE SUPER INVADER: '''is a state of the art design for the VA-3 Valkyrie Fighters. Giving Armor, Maneuvering thrusters, and Twin rocket boosters. * '''Additional M.D.C. ** Main Body - 70 * ''+1 Dodge ''+1 Strike in space * '-1 Dodge -1 Strike in atmosphere ' #'HAND TO HAND COMBAT:' If necessary, the pilot of the VA-3 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. Although not designed for hand-to-hand combat, the Invader is fairly powerful and can do significant damage if it connects. DAMAGE: #*Restrained Punch: 1D6 M.D. #*Full Strength Punch: 3D6 M.D. #*"Booster" Punch: 4D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) #*Tear or Pry with Hands: 2D6 M.D. #*Kick: 1D6 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #*Body Flip/Throw: 1D6 M.D. #*Body Block/Tackle: 2D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VA-3M: *'AUTO-PILOT:' The VA-3M is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot. Although not as complex as those equipped on some other VFs, it can be reasonably trusted to get the fighter from point A to point B safely. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. *'RP-53 '2nd GENERATION ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM: The VF is equipped with the 2nd generation stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VFs stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VF a +3 to initiative and a +2 to Strike and +2 Dodge. Takes 1 Melee action to activate. NOTE: Since the VF stealth capability is a system, (the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighter’s base. The system will not work with wing mounted missiles or fast Packs!!!!!! *'COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:' The VA-3M is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The cockpit of the Invader has several HUD displays allowing the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 250 targets simultaneously. *'EJECTION SEAT:' The cockpit of the VA-3M is equipped with a zero/zero ejection seat, meaning that the pilot can eject from his mecha even if the craft is standing still. The pilot can eject in either fighter or soldier mode (exits out the top of the mecha in soldier mode), and the ejection seat is equipped with a parachute to land the pilot safely after a bail-out. The ejection seat also contains an emergency life support system that can support the pilot for up to 4 hours in a vacuum (assuming the pilot is wearing a sealed flight suit. *'EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'HOMING SIGNAL:' The ejection seat of the VA-3M is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 100 miles (160 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'LASER TARGETING SYSTEM:' Range: 80 miles (128 km). Used for increased accuracy in the striking of enemy targets and is partly responsible for the mecha's strike bonus. *'LOUDSPEAKER:' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'OPTICS: INFRARED:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'OPTICS: TELESCOPIC VISION:' Range: 4000 feet (1220 m). A visual magnification system that can focus and magnify images up to 4000 feet away. *'OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:' (VA-3B only) Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'RADAR:' 200 mile (321 km) range. *'RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'SELF-DESTRUCT:' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VA-3M's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). Assuming most of the Invader's ordinance has been ejected beforehand, the explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The escape pod will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. *'STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:' All UN Spacy variable fighters come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:' The VA-3M's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. ---- COMBAT BONUSES FOR INVADER VF TRAINING: BASIC VARIABLE FIGHTER COMBAT TRAINING *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 on initiative. *+1 to strike. *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in soldier mode, +3 in gerwalk, +5 in jet mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *No leap dodge. *No leap kick. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. ADVANCED VA-3M INVADER COMBAT TRAINING *Advanced training for pilots specializing in the VA-3. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+2 on initiative. *+2 to strike *+2 to parry *+3 to dodge in solder mode, +5 in gerwalk, +7 in jet mode. *+2 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *+1 to leap dodge. A leap dodge is an automatic dodge which causes no loss of attacks per melee. The new generation variable fighters are so maneuverable that the pilot can dodge an attack while moving to counterattack an enemy. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 2D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.